The Holy Cross City Alcoholism Service proposes to provide a Recreation Center which will offer the following activities: arts & crafts; pool; badminton; volley ball; archery club; rifle & pistol club; cribbage & checker tournaments; dart games; basketball; and a library. We do have a community hall where we have movies, however, it's too small for pool tables and other large recreational equipment. As needed, supervisors for each activity will be utilized and compensated on a part-time basis to ensure safety to personnel and equipment. A majority of the people here, both young and old, are very interested in sports and the activities listed above will ensure participation thus decreasing the problem of alcoholic abuse in Holy Cross by keeping them occupied and not bored with "nothing to do".